Moving In
by kiba12
Summary: With the shortage of tents and recovering patients from the grounders disease, Clarke is forced to move into Bellamy's tent. But it's just a temporary thing, right?


**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Moving In**

"You're kidding me right?" Those were the first words out of Clarke's mouth when she heard the news. Some kid had thought it would be funny to light up in their tent and had ended up starting a fire that burned four of them down to the ground. Nobody was hurt, thankfully, but now they were a little short on tents, and apparently Clarke had been elected to move in with none other than Bellamy Blake.

"Sadly, no." Monty said, as he explained the situation to Clarke.

"Why me? Shouldn't Octavia move in with him?" Clarke protested, not wanting to even think about what it would be like to share a tent with Bellamy.

"She wasn't exactly too keen on the idea, and I mean can you blame her?" Monty replied, trying not to sound as if he were pitying Clarke, even though he was. He definitely wouldn't want to live with Bellamy if he were her either. "Plus we need all the tents we can get for those who are still recovering from the grounder disease."

Clarke paused for a minute, debating her options over in her mind. When it was apparent she wasn't going to be able to come up with any better solutions she sighed. "Alright, fine. But only until we get the drop ship sterilized." She said, her voice indicating that those were her final terms.

"Deal." Monty replied before hurrying off to go find Jasper.

"Hey Monty wait!" She called after him, but he was already out of ear-shot. Did Bellamy know she was moving in?

…..

Bellamy had been out on a run hunting for food with Miller and a few others who were fully recovered from the disease that had swept over camp only a few days before. It had finally seemed like the worst was behind them. But the impending revenge that was bound to come from the grounders hung over them like a dark rain cloud and no one had been very optimistic as of late. The gate creaked open as the group returned to camp, Bellamy up in front. It was already getting dark out and he was utterly exhausted, not that he would admit it though. They hadn't had much success finding food either which only served to dampen the already soaked spirits. He could hear the distant crack of thunder and was eager to return to his tent before the storm hit. Judging from the darkening sky it would be here soon. He trudged forward on heavy feet and pushed open the flap to enter his tent. He dropped his gun at the edge of his makeshift bed and turned around to find someone standing there. "Jesus Christ!" He swore, startled by Clarke who had been organizing what few belongings she had. "The hell are you doing in here?"

Clarke suppressed a laugh at the fear that had been etched into Bellamy's expression, a rare sight to see, and turned to face him. "I'm unpacking." She said, gesturing to her pack on the floor.

Bellamy gaped at it for a good few minutes before glancing back up at her. "Unpacking?" He repeated, looking baffled.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. It's just a temporary thing." She explained, but with one look at his face it became apparent that Bellamy was not aware of their new living situation. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Bellamy asked, becoming increasingly agitated that he was still unaware to what was going on here.

"I'm moving into your tent." Clarke said tentatively, not sure as to how he would react.

"You're what?" He asked, even though he had clearly heard what she had said. "And just who decided this, because it sure as hell wasn't me."

Clarke put a hand on her hip and gave him a hard look. "I'm not exactly thrilled about either." She said, trying not to sound offended. She was surprised at herself for even being offended in the first place. Since when had she started caring about what Bellamy thought?

Bellamy ran a hand through his wild dark hair before dropping it to his side. "We'll deal with this tomorrow." He concluded and promptly began stripping.

Clarke's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprised. "Woah, what are you doing?!"

Bellamy's shirt was already up and over his head and tossed across the tent seconds later. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Relax Princess, my pants are staying on." He gave her one of his usual smirks and she scowled in response.

"Maybe give me a heads up next time before the clothes start coming off." She mumbled.

Bellamy laughed. "I'll be sure to announce it from now on." He joked.

He plopped down on the makeshift bed, making sure to leave enough room for Clarke beside him. He then turned over on his side so that he was no longer facing her. Clarke hesitated, and hovered over the bed for a minute before finally deciding to lie down next to him. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body without even having to touch his skin. His scent was intoxicating and she felt her eyes falling shut without even realizing just how tired she had been. Bellamy twisted his head to look back at her and smiled slightly at the sight of the already sleeping blonde. Being sick really had taken a lot out of her and he could see the dark circles outlined underneath her eyes.

Bellamy shifted onto his back and sat up to pull a faded and well-worn blanket over her body, before returning to the position on his side. Another clap of thunder resonated across the sky making the very tent seem to shudder. A flash of lighting followed suit along with a downpour of rain and the squeals of those still outside rushing for cover.

"Night Princess." He said softly before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep. He thought he heard her mutter something to do with "Bellamy" in her sleep, but he was too tired to figure out what it was.


End file.
